


Murder of Flowers

by Winter_Elwood



Series: Murder series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art from Murder, Café, Murder, Music, Other, Traveling, Violence, Waiter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Elwood/pseuds/Winter_Elwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the worst murderers to ever exist has surfaced in The United States. <br/>He has evaded every force that seeks to capture him with practiced ease. No one knows what he looks like, they only know him by the playing card he leaves with the corpses that are arranged into symbolic positions, that he believes to be works of art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This book has blood and murder. Proceed with caution.

Police sirens pierced the quiet night sky as they raced down the darkened streets. The red, blue and white lights flashed across every building. On the top of one of the buildings, a man stood. His shoulder length, snow white hair had blood red tips that looked black in the night sky. He was wearing a long black jacket that hid his body completely.

The figure watched the cars race by, the lights reflecting off his hair. A breeze suddenly blew his hair out of his face revealing two glittering eyes. One the colour of blood and the other the colour of gold.

A huge grin appeared on his face before he retreated from the building.

\--------------------

_'Young couple found dead in their home. Police say that the two were arranged into a symbolic position after they were killed. At the crime scene, a custom made playing card and a laminated piece of paper were found. The murderer it thought to be the worst serial killer of all time, as he is thought to be responsible for 300 different murders. If you have any suspects, please immediately contact your local police station.'_

\-------------

The hiss of the coffee maker resonated throughout the cafe. Preparing a fresh pot before the store opened.

Behind the counter was a thin young man with ivory skin, shoulder length tawny brown hair that had a slight wave to it and dark brown eyes. His face had a softer undertone that spoke of innocence and youth of someone just out of school. He looked lithe in the red and black uniform of the cafe.

Movement could be seen from behind the boy as another person dressed in the cafe uniform stepped out to open up the shop. He was an older gentleman with hickory skin, his black hair was just starting to turn grey. His face was softly featured with laugh lines and crinkles around his eyes. The older man was the owner of the café as his name tag was engraved with the words Manager James.

The young man politely greeted his boss before finishing what he was doing. James unlocked the cafe door and flipped over closed sign. Signalling the cafe's opening.

\-------------

"Oliver! Can you bring this order over to table five?"

The manager called out to the young man holding two drinks. Oliver nodded before bringing the drinks to the customers. On his way back to the counter, a group of teenagers thought it would be fun to trip him, this caused Oliver to fall on his face. The teenagers burst out laughing at Oliver and patted themselves on the back for making a fool of him.

Quietly Oliver got back up without sparing the teenagers a glance, this caused them to tsk at the lack of reaction. One of the nicer customers came up and asked Oliver if he was okay, he simply smiled and assured them that he was fine and went back to his job.

After his shift James came and apologised "I'm sorry about those teens harassing you, I wish I could ban them from this place, but the shop hasn't been doing so good lately. I can't afford loosing any customers. I hope you understand."

Oliver looked a James in surprise before smiling kindly. "It's okay, some brats that have nothing better to do don't bother me. I've had worse."

James sighed in relief. "Good. I don't want you to quit, you're a good employee. I'd hate to see you go."

\------

After finishing his shift Oliver changed out of his uniform into a simple shirt and jeans before he waved goodbye to the person taking over his shift. Before he left the cafe his boss waved him over. Confused Oliver followed his boss into the break room.

The manager turned to Oliver with a serious expression causing Oliver to tense. "Had he done something wrong?"

James handed him a newspaper with the headline being about a murder that happened yesterday. Oliver's eyes widened in horror, he looked fearfully up at his boss.

"This murder happen in your residential area, I wanted to warn you to be careful. I figured that you don't look at the news." James grabbed Oliver by his shoulders. "I don't care if I'm being paranoid, but I don't want you being out late I think of all my employees as family so I don't want you to be in danger."

Oliver nodded his head quickly before stuttering. "D-do you t-think the m-murderer will target a-any of us?" James patted Oliver's head to calm him down. "We can only do our best to ensure our safety."

Oliver left the cafe with fearful eyes, watching every alleyway as he walked home.

Upon reaching his apartment he quickly locked his door and put the chain in place. After making sure that everything was secure Oliver went and prepared himself a quick supper before doing some paperwork for the rest of the night.

\------

Glowing bicoloured eyes watched people pass by the dark alleyway in which he lurked. Unaware that they were being assessed, to determine if they would fit into his next masterpiece.

Suddenly gold and red eyes locked onto a pair of siblings laughing together, blissfully unaware of the dangers hidden in the night. The monster smiled cruelly before prowling forward slipping on his mask of innocence.

The white and red haired young man approached them, pretending to asking for directions. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before shyly stating that he was new to the area. The older sister laughed at him before pointing in the right direction, he stuttered his thanks with a red face causing both sisters to coo at him.

They headed off on their way as the man waved his thanks. The moment their backs were turned, his innocent smile dropped to reveal something much more sinister.

Those girls never did make it home.

\----------

_Click_

A flash lit up the surrounding area, revealing a small pond surrounded by trees and wild flowers. The scenery was beautiful but the thing that drew attention was the two corpses that used to be sister a pair of sisters.

The younger sister's corpse was floating in a small pond, with black roses that drifted around her. Two lines were sliced into her face, to look like bloody tear streaks. At the shore of the pond was the corpse of the girl's sister. She was position to look like she was on her knees, crying into her hands. In the interlocked hands of the floating corpse was a playing card and a laminated piece of paper that said.

_**Dear Sister, can you help me lie?** _   
_**I've told the truth so many years.** _   
_**No one seems to want to hear that** _   
_**I'm not someone else inside.** _

_**I've been along this lonely road** _   
_**Looks like I'm not coming home** _   
_**But I don't mind** _   
_**Please don't cry** _

The white and red haired boy lowered the old style camera with a grin. Before walking away, leaving no trace of himself, as he went to develop his latest picture and send it to a dear friend of his.

\--------

Ice green eyes gleamed happily as they saw a simple brown package laying on the floor of his fake home. Nimble fingers carefully extracted a picture of his friend's latest art piece. On the back was the lyrics that inspired that scene. At the very bottom was a little signature from a Thanatos Aeron Ryuunosuke.

The figure smiled before slipping the picture into his pocket. He couldn't wait for the next one to come.


End file.
